


Damerey Drabbles Part 2: Camp Nano Edition

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Drabbles Collections [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Camp Nano July 2019, Canon Universe, Epilepsy mentioned in Chapter 8, F/M, Fluff, I know i haven't finished the last drabble list yet shut up, Mutual Pining, all the fluffies, all the stuff, drabble challenge, everyone having fun, i will get to it when i get to it, other tags to come probably, poe being ridiculous, rey being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Another list of prompts I challenged myself to drabble :)





	1. “Do you want me to leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do 100 Drabbles based off of this prompt list [here](https://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/162893903221/writing-prompts) for Camp Nano July - Damerey Cabin. They are all individual story-lines unless otherwise stated. Some will be fluffy, some will be angsty.... how i can fit an angst plot in 100 words is beyond me but you all get to enjoy ;D 
> 
> let me know what you think. I will be posting these in bunches of probably 10 or 15 depending on how many I finish when I want to post.
> 
> <3

Poe walked into their apartment to see a tornado in their kitchen.  _ Why is there flour on the ceiling?  _

“Poe!” Rey shouted, running to cover his eyes with dirty hands. “You weren’t supposed to be back yet.” 

“Traffic was light,” Poe said, tugging her hands down. “What’s going on?” 

“Ummm…” Rey rocked on her heels. 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

Rey looked guiltily at him. “Just for an hour? The cake’s almost done, and everyone’s gonna be here soon.” 

Poe laughed and kissed her. “See you in an hour then. I’ll pretend to be surprised.” 

“Happy birthday!” she shouted. 


	2. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

“I swear it won’t happen again,” Rey promised as Poe helped her disentangle herself from the wiring of  _ The Falcon _ . 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sunshine.”

“I mean it, Poe,” Rey insisted. “I won’t get suckered again. 

Poe smiled. “Sweetheart. I know you, and I know this ship. Something’s gonna happen. You’re going to find another of Han’s boobytraps and you’re going to get stuck again.”

“No, I found them all.” 

“You said that that time I found you covered in oil.”

“I’m gonna pull the whole ship apart and put it back correctly.”

Poe smiled, pulling out more wires. 


	3. “I’m not jealous.”

“Rey?” Poe ran to her. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Oh, hi, Poe.” Rey’s said morosely. 

“Is something wrong?”

Rey shook her head. 

“C’mon,” Poe cajoled. “I know you better than that. What’s up?” 

“It’s just- you’re always with Jess.” 

“Are you jealous?” Poe laughed at the absurdity of it. 

“No,” Rey insisted. “I’m not jealous.” 

Poe hugged her waist. “I love you, Sweetheart,” he whispered for the first time ever.

Rey’s eyes went wide with realization.

“I love you, too.” She hugged him. “And I’m not jealous.”

“I think it’s cute,” Poe said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 


	4. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“You can’t keep doing this,” Poe whispered, watching the medical droid attach Rey’s cybernetic leg. 

“I have to,” Rey said, her voice tired. “There isn’t anyone else who can.”

Poe stared at her. “Let’s say you succeed, what then? What happens to Jedi Rey after?” 

Rey didn’t respond.

“And what if you die out there?” Poe demanded. 

“Then it was meant to happen.” The words were so quiet Poe almost missed them.

“No,” he said. “You’re going to make it through this, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Rey began sobbing. 

Poe hugged her to him. “I love you.” 


	5. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Rey knelt next to Poe’s prone figure, ducking under the onslaught of blaster bolts. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” she demanded, pocketing her lightsaber and heaving his arm over her shoulders.

Poe groaned as she set him down against something metal. He didn’t care what it was, all he could think about was the throbbing in his ribs. 

Rey set him upright and lifted his shirt. 

Poe hissed as the fabric pulled away from his wound. 

“I love you, Sunshine,” Poe whispered, breathlessly. 

Her worried eyes were the last thing he saw before the world went black. 


	6. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a direct follow up to Chapter 5

Rey watched as Poe’s eyes slipped closed. 

“Hey!” she shouted, shaking him. “Poe!” 

They were sheltered under the broken tail of a Y-Wing, but Rey knew that every moment wasted was precious. “Where is it?” she muttered, digging through his pockets, looking for... “Ha!” She opened the Bacta patch and pressed it to the wound on Poe’s side. 

“ _ Rey, come in… _ ” Finn’s voice buzzed through her comm. 

Rey quickly responded to him as Poe gave a moan. 

“Finn is coming,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. “You can’t die.” 

She could feel tears on her face. 

“Please don’t die.” 


	7. “You did what?!”

Finn looked sheepishly up at her. “Hi, Rey,” he said, his jacket smouldering.

“What happened to you?” Rey asked as Bea tugged on her leash. 

Finn grimaced. “Me and Poe were just-” 

Poe appeared next to Finn. “Nothing. You and Poe were just nothing.” 

Rey looked between Finn’s uncomfortable expression and Poe’s look of overconfidence.

“What did you do?” 

Finn shifted uneasily. “Poe tried to make Crème brûlée and set fire to the cabinets,” he blurted. 

Poe swatted him. “Just one, and it isn’t really burnt more like ‘Artistically Singed’.” He outlined the words with his hands. 

“YOU DID WHAT!”


	8. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Rey stared at the IV drip in Poe’s arm. “Were you ever going to tell me?” she whispered. 

Poe grimaced. “I didn’t want you to worry, Sunshine.” 

“No. You don’t get to hide this and then not expect me to be upset.” 

“It’s just-”

“Don’t you ‘it’s just’ nothing. Epilepsy isn’t nothing.” 

“Rey.” Poe reached for her. “I didn’t want you to worry. I’m still me.”

“But you didn’t-” Rey stopped, already crying. 

Poe tugged her down next to him. “I do trust you, with everything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“I love you,” Rey whispered into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I fully understand that Epilepsy is an important issue. I am not trying to make light of it or anything. Poe's attitude here is how I picture him being to try to diffuse the tension and calm the people around him. And Rey's reaction is fear for Poe. Thankfully I have never had a seizure personally but I have witnessed them and if you don't know what's happening they can be really scary. I hope I did the scene well, I am open to any feedback you have.


	9. “Don’t ask me that.”

Rey dabbed at the gaping wound on Poe’s stomach with steady hands, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Rey,” Poe said. “I need you to promise me something.”

Rey looked up at him.

“I need you to promise that you won’t risk yourself for me.

“Don’t ask me that.” Rey’s voice was brittle. 

“Rey,” Poe insisted, his hand cupping her face. “You are worth so much more to everyone, to me. I’m not worth your life.”

Rey stared at him, eyes sharp, before she kissed Poe. “You are to me,” she whispered, her forehead against his. “So don’t ask me that.”


	10. “I might have had a few shots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all of that angst we are back to fluff :)

“Pooooooooeeeeeee!”

Poe saw a grinning Rey stumbling towards him through the crowd. “Hey, Sunshine,” he said, catching her as she tripped into him. 

She giggled, petting his face. “Did you know you have very pretty eyes?”

Poe laughed, bemusedly. “Thank you?”

“And verrrry pretty hair.” 

“How much have you had to drink?” he asked, steering them towards Finn and Rose’s table.

“Not too-” She tripped over her feet. “I might have had a few shots.”

Poe laughed, giving her a water bottle. 

“You’re always taking care of me.” She pet his face again before leaning on his shoulder. “Love you.” 


	11. "What’s with the box?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next batch is pretty much all fluffies, enjoy :D

“What’s with the box?” Rey asked from her seat on the couch as she watched Poe’s attempt to sneak past her. 

“Nothing,” he gasped as he tried to hide the rather large box behind his back. 

Something rustled in the box. 

Rey stood up. “What are you hiding, Poe?” she asked, trying to peer around him. 

“Nothing!” Poe said jerking the box to the side. A high pitched bark came from the box. 

“Poe.” 

Poe sighed and turned to set it on the table. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said, pulling a beagle puppy from the box. 

Rey squealed. 


	12. “Say it!”

“Say it!” Rey shouted. 

“Never!” 

“Say it, Poe!” 

“No!” 

BB-8 whirled anxiously around the training mat where Poe and Rey were wrestling. 

“We’re fine, BB-8,” Rey called. “Just get Poe to admit that I’m the better pilot.” 

_ [Master Poe, I fear that you will be hurt if you do not acquiesce]  _

Poe turned towards BB-8. “BB-8, Protocol Resh.”

“What?” Rey asked, but just then BB-8 spun around, offering Rey something from a compartment. 

Rey released Poe, leaning in to see a bright purple flower. 

“Wow,” Rey whispered. 

“I’ll give you 'Prettiest Pilot Ever', Sunshine,” Poe conceded, hugging her from behind.


	13. “I could kiss you right now!”

“I’m here!” Poe announced, holding Rey’s spare keys aloft. She’d somehow managed to lock herself out of her apartment for the last twenty minutes.

“I could kiss you right now!” Rey shouted, throwing her arms around him. 

Poe rocked back slightly under her weight, laughing. “Why don’t you?” he said, jokingly.

“What?” Rey pulled back to look at him, her mouth hanging open.

Poe’s face was flushed. “I just-I- never mind.” He looked away.

“No,” Rey insisted. “Tell me.” 

Poe’s eyes were searching hers. “I want you to kiss me, Sunshine.”

Rey grinned as she closed the distance between them.


	14. “Are you done with that?”

“Are you done with that?” 

Poe looked up from his datapad to see Rey looking at the bowl of koyo melon on his tray. 

“Uh, sure,” he said gesturing for her to sit. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as juice dripped from the corner of her mouth.

“Just going over some reports for Leia,” Poe said, absentmindedly reaching over with his napkin to catch the drip. 

Rey looked up at him, smiling slightly. “Thanks,” she mumbled, before looking down, her cheeks flushed. 

“Anytime, Sunshine,” Poe said, smiling. 

They sat in silence, Rey stealing glances at him every so often. 


	15. “Are you still awake…?”

Rey rolled over in bed for the thousandth time. She missed Poe. He’d been on a mission for about a month. Rationally, Rey knew she could sleep by herself. She’d spoken to him only yesterday, but she still missed him.

She turned so her feet were on the pillow, maybe she could sleep like this.

“Rey?” she heard Poe whisper as the door hissed open. “Are you still awake?” 

Rey bolted upright. “You’re back!” She tried to get up but the blanket tangled around her. 

“And you’re backwards,” Poe laughed and kissed her. “Miss me, Sunshine?”

“So much,” Rey whispered. 


	16. “Excuse you?”

“You jackass!” 

Poe jumped at the shout and turned from his book to the only other person on the subway car. “Excuse you?” he asked, bewildered. 

The woman’s eyes darted to him, widening with embarrassment. “No, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. “My ex is trying to text me.”

Poe saw the phone in her hand and laughed. “No worries. How big a jackass are we talking about?” 

“The biggest.” She slid closer. “He was manipulative and abusive.” 

“What a dick.”

“Right.”

“I’m Poe,” he said, offering his hand. 

“Rey.” Her smile lit up her entire face. 


	17. “This is all your fault!”

“This is all your fault!” Rey shouted as she flung herself down onto the couch, hiding her face under a pillow. 

“C’mon, Sunshine,” Poe crooned. “You’re going to do great.”

“No, I’m not,” she said, her voice muffled. “Why’d you volunteer me?” 

Rey felt the couch cushion depress. Poe tugged the pillow away to reveal her pout. “Rey,” he said earnestly. “You. Are. Brilliant. You’ve literally spent four hours talking about my plane’s wiring. You can present the modification you designed to Leia’s investors for twenty minutes.” 

Rey sighed. “You’ll be there?”

“Front and center,” Poe said, kissing her knuckles. 


	18. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” Poe murmured, his fingers trailing through Rey’s hair. 

She was sleeping against his chest in their bunk. The Resistance was now camped out in the Outer Rim, rebuilding in the quiet before the storm. 

“I know we’re in the middle of a war.” Poe wasn’t sure why he was speaking, but the words wouldn’t stop now. “I know I’m too old for you, but I do. I love you, Sunshine. And that’s never going to change.”

Rey curled closer, smiling as if to reassure him. Poe pulled the blankets up higher around them.


	19. “I could kill you right now!”

“I could kill you right now!” Rey shouted as she leapt on Finn’s back. “Why’d you text him?!”

Finn held her phone out of reach. “Cuz, you both needed the push.” 

“Finn!” Rey was freaking out. “I swear to God, I'm so gonna-.” 

Just then her phone buzzed in his hand. 

“Give me my phone now!” 

Finn looked at the phone. “You’re welcome, by the way,” he said, grinning like The Cheshire Cat, before he tossed it to her. 

Rey opened it to look at the messages. 

**_Want to go out with me on Saturday?-R_ **

**_I’d love to, Sunshine-P_ **


	20. “Just admit I’m right.”

“Just admit I’m right,” Rose whispered to Poe. “You love Rey and you want to show her the galaxy.” 

Poe tried to shrug her off, glancing around for prying ears. “What d’you want, Rose?” 

Rose grinned. “I want you to get your act together. Preferably, before someone else asks her out.” 

That caught Poe’s attention. “Why? Did you hear something?” 

Rose’s eyebrows rose. “What are you admitting?”

Poe groaned. Rose was the little sister he wasn’t sure he wanted. 

“Seriously, you should ask her.” With that, Rose left. 

Poe sat for ten seconds before he stood, running to the Hangar.


	21. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am a bit behind my goal. So expect a bunch more probably tomorrow, hopefully 😂

“BB-8, that doesn’t even make sense,” Rey said, poking her head out of the Falcon’s engine. “Why would Poe say he was busy if he was going to the lake?” 

BB-8 gave a long suffering sigh.  _ [Master Poe said that he wanted to think]. _

“Okay, but why should I go?” 

BB-8 projected a holorecording. 

Poe appeared, smiling.  _ “I don’t want to mess up, Buddy. If I do, Rey probably won’t speak to me again.”  _

“Why is he gonna mess up?” 

_ [Master Poe does not know how to tell you you are pretty].  _

“He thinks I’m pretty?”

_ [Very]. _

Rey’s heart skipped. 


	22. “That’s irrational.”

“Stupid monkeys,” Poe muttered, picking up the scattered crates the monkeys had knocked over. “Stupid, useless, annoying lizard things.

“Hey, Poe,” said a voice behind him, making him jump. 

“Oh, hi, Rey,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “What are you doing?”

“Wondering what you’re doing, actually.” Rey gestured to the crates. “What happened?” 

Poe sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Just cleaning up after those damn monkey-lizards.”

“Monkey-lizards?” Rey asked, picking up a crate.

“Yup, Kowakian Monkey-lizards”, Poe groaned. “I hate them.”

“That’s irrational,” Rey said, grinning up at him.

“Nope. Completely rational.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Sure.” 


	23. “Just pretend to be my date.”

Poe heard a name being called and turned just in time for someone to throw her arms around him and whisper, “Just pretend to be my date.”

Bewildered, Poe smiled and hugged her. “What’s going on?” 

“Dude at the bar.” She pulled back. “Tall, dark and skeevy. Won’t stop trying to get me to go home with him.” 

“Gross.” Poe pulled out a chair for her. “I’m Poe.”

“Rey.” Her smile was relieved as she sat down. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Poe couldn’t stop smiling. He had a funny feeling that his mom was grinning down at him. 


	24. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

Poe leaned out from under Black One when he heard BB-8’s beeping. “Hey, buddy,” he called out as he wiped his oily hands on a rag. 

_ [Master Poe!]  _ BB-8 whistled.

Poe looked up and saw Rey standing next to BB-8, her eyes darting to Black One, twisting her fingers.

“Hi, Poe, umm I should go,” she said, turning. 

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask?” Poe blurted, smiling kindly. 

Rey turned back to him, biting her lip. “Can you- I-I’ve never flown an X-Wing.”

Poe’s smile grew. “C’mon, I’ll show you.” 


	25. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

“Why are you always helping me?” Rey asked, her eyes glinting under the dim light of Yavin. “You are always pushing me forward, keeping me going even when I’m- I’m difficult, and I just- I just-” 

Poe sighed and stared down at his shoes, trying to put his emotions into words. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever."

"Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then?"

"Especially then!” he repeated, emphatically.

“You love me?” she whispered. 

Poe reached out to cup her cheek. “More and more each day.” 

Rey leaned in and kissed him.


	26. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”

Poe knew Rey didn’t open up easily. He’d thought that they were still friends. This tension between them since he’d returned from his deployment said otherwise. 

“Rey, please talk to me,” he begged. 

“I can’t, Poe.” 

“I know we said we were going to hold off on us.” Poe couldn’t stop. “But I still love you. No matter what, I want you to be happy.”

“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again,” Rey whispered, tears in her eyes. 

“I’m not going back, Rey. I love you. Whatever you deci-”

Rey kissed him. 


	27. “I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

Poe smiled at Rey as she dipped her grilled pineapple in soy sauce. 

“I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore,” she said, popping the pineapple in her mouth.

Poe rolled his eyes. “I think it’s weird.” 

“That’s ’cause you haven’t tried it.” She waved another chunk under his nose. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said, grabbing her wrist to stop the soy sauce dripping onto his lap. “I’ll try this if you try sushi.” 

Rey wrinkled her nose. “But that’s raw fish.” 

Poe nodded.

“Fine,” she acquiesced. 

Poe smiled and ate the pineapple. It was pretty good.


	28. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”

“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.” Poe rubbed his temples as he surveyed the scene before him. 

Rey was standing next to a Bantha. She looked confused. “You said you could eat a whole Bantha. Apparently they’re fairly cheap here.” 

Poe glanced at Finn and Rose, who were both trying to muffle their laughter. 

“It’s a figure of speech,” Poe said, helplessly. 

Rey looked up at the shaggy creature, embarrassment showing on her face. 

“It’s okay, Sunshine,” Poe said quickly, moving to stand next to her. “I love it.” 

Rey threw her arms around his neck. “Sorry.” 


	29. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

“Hey, Darling,” Poe heard a voice say. He turned and saw a guy leaning close to Rey. “Wanna go to my place. I can take you to Happytown?”

_Who talks like that?_ , Poe thought.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line,” Rey sniped. 

Poe snorted. 

Skeevy dude shot him a look. “Can I help you?” 

Poe smiled. “Go home, you’re not impressing her here and I doubt you could there either.”

Skeevy looked affronted and left. 

“Thanks for that,” she said. 

Poe shrugged. “Happy to help.”


	30. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

“Hi.” 

Poe looked up from his book to see a pretty girl standing in front of him holding a lunch tray. “Hi.”

“Can I sit here?” she asked. “The other tables are full.” 

“Sure,” he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. “I’m Poe.” 

“Rey.” 

“New student?” 

“New teacher,” she corrected, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Poe grinned. “What do you teach? I’m in the linguistics department.”

“Math.” 

“Well, Professor Rey, I’m sure you’ll have a great semester, teaching things that are probably miles beyond me.” 

Rey glanced down at her tray, but Poe could see her blushing.


	31. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I got another 10 done TODAY!!! still a little behind my goal, but getting closer all the time  
> Enjoy

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” Rey huffed as she threw away the cake she’d bought. 

“I’m sorry, Sunshine,” Poe said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It was just a little funny.” 

“I spend all day organizing a nice birthday and this is the thanks I get,” she muttered to the cat. 

“It’s not Bea’s fault the bakery messed up.” Poe said, kissing her neck. 

“It said ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY POO!’” she cried. 

Poe smothered his laughter against her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” he said. “I still got to spend today with you, that’s what counts.” He kissed away her pout.


	32. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” Poe said. 

“No it’s not,” Rey said from her position on his back. 

Poe gripped her knees as he hiked back down the trail the way they had come. “Running across mossy, wet rocks in the middle of a river is not a good idea.” 

“Then I guess it’s lucky you came. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She tightened her grip and kissed his cheek.

Poe blushed. “I’m sure the bears would have gotten to you soon enough,” he teased. 

Rey swatted his shoulder, laughing. 


	33. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

“Poe?”

“Hmm?” he responded, not looking up. 

“Poe?”

Poe felt a finger pressing into his cheek. 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Rey said. 

Poe turned to her. “Seriously?” 

“Yup.”

“You’ve gotten really needy since you got pregnant?” he teased.

“You have only yourself to blame.” Rey smiled, resting her hand on her large belly. 

“How about this.” He tugged her feet into his lap. “I work for an hour, then we’ll go to get ice cream.” 

Rey thought about it. “Deal!” She lay back on the couch. 

Poe rolled his eyes fondly.


	34. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

“Isn’t it amazing, Poe?” Rey asked, staring up above Yavin IV. “Have you ever seen stars like that?” 

Poe couldn’t help smiling gently. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes,” he whispered.

“What?” Rey looked at him, her eyes wide. 

Poe shifted next to her. “I wish I could see the galaxy through your eyes. I love- I love the beauty you see everywhere.” 

Rey ducked her head. “I wish I could see all the things you have.”

“I’ll take you to see them,” Poe whispered.

Rey looked up through her lashes, smiling brightly.


	35. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we're bringing back the angst.... sorry <3

“Rey, stop!” Poe shouted, running to catch up to her. 

Rey turned to look at him. “Don’t, Poe. My mind’s made up.” 

“You can’t go,” Poe pleaded. “Please, you can’t go after him alone.” 

“It’s the only way.” Rey’s eyes shone, a deep sadness cracking through her strong exterior. 

“No-”

“Before I do this,” Rey said, her hand on his cheek. “I need you to know that I have always loved you.” 

Poe stared at her. 

“Goodbye, Poe.”

Poe pulled her to him and kissed her firmly. “Not goodbye." He rested his forehead on hers. “I will see you again.” 


	36. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Poe?” Rey moaned, sounding disoriented. She’d been bedridden for a week now with a flu she’d caught off-world.

“Yeah, Sunshine?” Poe said, setting aside his datapad. 

“Why is your hair shiny?” 

Poe smiled. It had been like this all week. Part of the sickness, Kalonia told him, lowered her inhibitions, switching off her filter. “’Cause I washed it,” he said. 

Rey pouted. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yep.” He pushed her hair off her face. “You did.”

Rey hummed, leaning into his hand. “Love you,” she mumbled, already asleep. 

Poe’s heart throbbed. “I love you, too, Sunshine,” he whispered.


	37. “Do you think they could have loved me?”

Poe sat down next to Rey. “Hey, haven’t seen you all day,” he teased. 

Rey was poking at her food, lost in thought. “Oh, hey Poe,” she mumbled.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Poe asked. 

Rey stared at her tray. “Do you think they could have loved me?” Rey whispered.

“Who?”

“My parents.” She looked up at him, her eyes wet. 

Poe pursed his lips, weighing his words. “I think anyone who knows you loves you.” 

“Then why did they leave?” 

Poe slid his arm around her. “I don’t know, Sunshine.” 

He let her cry into his chest for a long time. 


	38. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Rey said, bluntly. 

Poe looked up from the bolt he was tightening in BB-8’s body. “And what do you think?” he asked, trying for a wry smile. 

Rey cocked her head to one side. “From what I understand, you were rash, but not to blame.” 

Poe set the spanner aside. “I’m not sure that’s true.”

Rey stared at him. “You were trying your best with what you had. It’s not your fault you were backed into a corner.” 

“Not everyone sees it that way.”

“They will,” Rey said confidently, squeezing his hand.


	39. “How long have you been standing there?”

Rey heard Poe’s voice around the corner. “I can’t do that, BB-8.”

_ [If you like Friend-Rey you should tell her]  _ BB-8 responded.  _ [You should be honest]. _

That piqued Rey’s interest. 

“You don’t understand.” Rey could almost hear his hand running through his hair. 

“What wouldn’t BB-8 understand?” Rey asked, walking into view. 

Poe jumped. “How long have you been standing there?”

Rey shrugged. “About a minute.”

_ [Master-Poe wanted to talk to you].  _ BB-8 knocked into Poe’s ankles before taking off. 

Poe chuckled nervously.

“Wanna get dinner?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, that would be great.

Rey kissed his cheek. “Let’s go then.” 


	40. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Rey, look at me,” Poe shouted over the noise of the battle around them.

Rey stared blankly ahead. Poe knew she was scared, he was too, but they couldn’t afford that. 

“Rey, we need to get back to _The Falcon_ , do you understand me?” 

“We can’t,” Rey whispered almost too quietly for him. 

“Rey.” Poe gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Have I ever lied to you?” 

Rey shook her head, mutely. 

“We are going to be fine,” he said. “Say it.”

“We’re going to be fine,” she repeated slowly.

“Good, now let’s get outta here.”


	41. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm like three weeks too late to count this for the Camp Nano stuff, but idgaf, i'm going to finish this list if it kills me :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Poe ran to the hangar as the X-Wings landed, stopping in front of her ship.

He saw Rey taking off her helmet, glancing down at him before she descended the ladder. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind!?” he shouted. 

“I know what I am doing, thank you!” she spat.

“You went against orders!” 

“Look who’s talking.” With that, Rey stormed out of the hangar. 

Poe heard a snort behind him. He turned to see Jess. 

“What?” he demanded.

“You could just tell her you love her and got scared, instead of-” Jess said, gesturing after Rey. 

Poe stood there, stunned. 


	42. “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”

Rey walked into her kitchen, heading straight for the ice cream. Balancing her phone on her shoulder, she continued talking. “I don’t know why Luke doesn’t fire him.”

“Maybe it’s a pity hire,” Poe suggested. 

Rey laughed. “Wouldn’t surprise me. He thinks he’s Einstein, but I have to fix everything he touches. His ego is so visible; I can almost  _ watch  _ it grow.” 

“Want me to come over? We can watch  _ The Office.  _ You can tell me how Dwight would be better than Solo.”

Rey smiled. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I try,” Poe said. “I’ll be there in twenty.” 


	43. “I am not losing you again!”

Poe was sitting by Rey’s bed when she awoke. 

He stood, his hands hovering over her as he searched for any sign of discomfort. They had found Rey last week, floating in her X-Wing on the edge of Wild Space, half frozen to death. “Where does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, Poe,” Rey said, reaching for his hand. 

“You can’t go out alone again,” he said. 

“Poe, I have to, sooner or later.”

“No!” 

“But-”

Poe cupped her face in his hands. “I am not losing you again,” he whispered. “I’m going with you, from now on.”

Rey kissed him tenderly.


	44. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Rey sat a little distance away from the rest of the Resistance Party. It was over, the battle won, so why did she feel like this?

Footsteps sounded next to her. “Mind if I sit?” Poe asked. 

Rey shrugged, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. 

“You alright?” 

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Rey mumbled, staring down at the broken halves of the previously damaged crystal from Kylo’s saber. 

Poe’s arm wound around her back. “It’s okay to cry. It’s been a long day.”

Rey gave a humorless laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s been a long year.”


	45. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Poe awoke to a tentative knock on his door. He glanced at his chrono.  _ 0232? _

“Rey?” he asked, opening the door. “What are you doing up?” 

Rey was standing there staring at him, biting her bottom lip. 

“Rey?” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, turning away from him. 

Poe caught her arm. She was trembling. “What’s wrong?”

Rey took a shaky breath. 

“I just had a nightmare about you and-and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Poe smiled softly. “I’m fine, Sunshine,” he whispered, pulling her into his chest. 

Rey hugged him back, her nose buried in his neck.

“Perfectly fine.” 


	46. “I just need to be alone right now.”

Rey heard BB-8 beeping. 

“I just need to be alone right now, BB-8,” Rey said, staring at her crossed feet. 

_ [Friend-Rey, why are you so sad?] _ BB-8 asked.  _ [You did not like being alone before.] _

Rey smiled weakly. “Being surrounded by people doesn’t really help me think.”

“Should I go?” 

Poe was standing behind them. 

Rey smiled nervously. “You can stay.” 

“What’s got you confused, Sunshine?” he asked, sitting down. 

“Everything’s changed so much...” she whispered. “I don’t know...”

Poe squeezed her hand. “You’re doing fine, and you’re a quick learner. You’ll figure it out.”

Rey squeezed his hand back.


	47. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”

Rey stood in the living room, paintbrush in hand, canvas in front of her. “Hold still, Bee!” she called to the corgi.

Poe smiled fondly.

“Hey, Sunshine.” 

“What’s up?” 

Poe saw white paint in her bangs. 

“I wanted to ask...” He pulled the box from his pocket. Kneeling down, he offered her Shara’s ring. “I love you so much. And when I picture myself happy... it’s with you. Will you let me try to make you as happy as you make me?”

Rey cried, babbling “Yes” over and over again as she knelt to kiss him, covering him in paint. 


	48. “I made a mistake.”

“I made a mistake.”

“I told you not to eat that much pasta,” Poe said, smiling down at Rey lying on the couch. “I told you the carbs would get you.”

Rey made a rude gesture over the back of the couch. “You’re the one who said ‘It’s too much, Rey’. You threw that gauntlet.”

Poe rolled his eyes at his absurd girlfirend. He walked over and sat next to her head. “You want to keep blaming me or do you want to watch  _ Brooklyn 99  _ until Finn gets here for game night and we start this whole thing again?”


	49. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

Rey ran to medbay in a panic. 

Poe was bruised but alright. 

She skidded to a halt next to him. “What happened?” 

Poe looked sheepish, bandages covering his left shoulder. “I may have tried to fly through  _ Wild Space _ .”

“You idiot!” She grabbed his pillow, smacking his good shoulder with it. “You could have died!”

“Ow! Rey!” Poe yelped.

Rey turned, her eyes burning with tears.

“Rey?” he said, hesitantly. “I know I may be an idiot, but I’m still your idiot.”

“You’re damn right you’re mine.” Rey spun, throwing her arms around him. “Never do that again…”

“I won’t.” 


	50. “I need you to forgive me.”

“I need you to forgive me,” Poe started, his hands blocking Rey’s path to  _ The Falcon _ . 

“Why?” Rey asked, suspiciously. 

Poe’s mouth opened and shut. “Be-Because-”

BB-8 rolled into view.  _ [Master-Poe! Friend-Rey! Come quick!] _ he beeped before disappearing up the ramp. 

Rey looked from BB-8 to Poe. “What’s happening?” 

“I may have told Rose you’ve never had a birthday party,” he mumbled, hands in his pockets.

“B-but-”

“I know you don’t like surprises, or lots of attention. I tried to stop her.” Poe looked at her beseechingly. “Forgive me?”

Rey hugged him. “I love you both,” she whispered. “Thank you.” 


	51. "I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... did I write like six of these on Thanksgiving day?  
> Yes.  
> Was it because the average noise level in my house was about equivalent to a jet engine and I needed to escape?  
> No comment.
> 
> lol  
> Happy Holidays everyone :)  
> Enjoy

Rey had had enough. It’d been three weeks since her final showdown with Kylo Ren and Poe was driving her mad.

“What do you want?” she demanded one night, pulling him down an empty hall.

“What do you mean?”

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” Rey stared him down. “Ever since I got back you’ve looked at me like I’m something to pity.”

Poe’s eyes softened. “It’s not pity. It’s concern. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Rey could feel her eyes stinging.

“Thank you.” She let him hold her tightly.


	52. "I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death."

Rey sat next to Poe’s bed, watching his heartbeats on the monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

They had just finished operating on his chest. He was sleeping now.

“I think-” she started. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“I’ve never had something like this before, and I could lose you so easily.” She sniffled. “And I don’t want to lose you. I can’t. So please, _please_ don’t leave me.”

She rested her head against the mattress beside his hip. Her sobs halted when she felt his hand against her hair.


	53. “I’m flirting with you.”

“Why does Poe do that?” Rey asked Rose as they worked on the _Falcon_.

“Do what?” Rose asked, yanking on a bolt in the hyperdrive.

“You know,” Rey said, waving her hand as she searched for the words. “He keeps sending me flowers, or giving me his desserts.”

Rose popped up. “Well, honey—” She broke off, diving back into the engine.

“I’m flirting with you,” said Poe behind her.

“What?” Rey turned, cheeks warm.

Poe smiled. “I really like you, Sunshine. Guess I’m not good at showing it.”

Rey shook her head. “No, I think you’re doing great.”

Poe smiled.


	54. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“I’m not good enough for you.”

“You are perfect for me, babe,” Rey said, setting her textbook down.

“No, not you,” Poe moaned, throwing himself onto the couch, his head in her lap. “I’m not good enough for her.” He thrust his phone under her nose.

Rey jerked back, annoyed. Who was this mystery girl? Then she saw the picture of a corgi puppy.

Rey rolled her eyes. “If you want the puppy so bad we can go Sunday.”

“Really?” Poe sat up quickly.

Rey rolled her eyes, nodding.

Poe knocked them both off the couch as he kissed her.


	55. “I fell in love with my best friend.”

“I fell in love with my best friend!” Rey cheered as Poe offered her a bowl of ice cream. Chocolate with fudge, and covered in sprinkles.

“What am I?” Finn asked, indignantly. “Chopped liver?”

“Mhm,” Rey said, mouth already full, leaning against Poe’s shoulder as he took a bite from his own bowl. “You don’t bring me dessert.”

Finn glared at her. “I am your best friend. Always have been, and always will be.”

“Buddy, just give it up,” Poe laughed. “I won.”

“Aww, you can be my best friend,” Rose said, kissing Finn’s cheek.

“I guess,” Finn sighed, dramatically.


	56. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes."

“—the _Falcon_ ’s central computer— Are you listening?” Rey asked, noticing Poe’s glassy eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Poe straightened up. “I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Rey pursed her lips. “Being cute isn’t going to work on me, Dameron.”

Poe smiled. “But you think I’m cute.”

Rey glared at him. “I think you need to quit flirting and get your ass in gear, General.”

“Absolutely, General,” Poe said, giving her a salute. He ducked down. “We still on for dinner tonight?”

Rey stared at him for a long moment before kissing him quickly. “Definitely.”

Poe beamed as he left.


	57. “I’m up to the challenge.”

“I’m up to the challenge.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“Finn, I’m gonna win this bet,” Rey said, squaring her shoulders and standing from the bar. “I’m just gonna tell him, then you’re gonna have give Artoo oil baths for a month.”

Finn opened his mouth.

“Tell who what?” came Poe’s voice.

Rey spun. She tried to find the words, any words as she looked at Poe’s curious face.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

Poe smiled. “Okay? Want some help with the _Falcon_ later?”

Rey nodded mutely as he left.

Finn cackled. “Looks like I won.”

Rey glared. “We’ll see, Big Deal.”


	58. "I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you."

Rey smiled as she poked her head into the dimly lit nursery. Poe was sitting in the rocking chair, holding a bottle as he stared at the bundle in his arms. Rey heard Poe speaking.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

He didn’t look up, still rocking baby Shara back and forth.

Rey felt her eyes watering. This was more than she had dreamed of before.

Poe looked up.

“And I love _you_ more each day.”

She gave him a wobbly smile as she walked over to her family.


	59. "I'm yours."

Rey smiled as she took a sip of her drink. They were at a karaoke bar. When Finn told her that Poe could sing, Rey’s interest had been piqued. She had no interest in singing herself, no matter what Rose said.

Poe took the stage to a smattering of polite applause.

_“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it—”_

Rey blushed, realizing he was staring at her. She’d had a crush on him for a while now. But with his stare on her, it made her wonder if…

“ _I’m yours_.” He smiled widely as the song finished.


	60. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me."

Rey felt arms wrap around her waist as she finished the dishes. That was their rule, Poe cooks, she does the dishes, ever since the Pasta Incident of 2018.

“I tell you you look beautiful tonight?” Poe whispered, swaying both of them as he kissed her neck.

Rey hummed, smiling and rinsing the pan.

“Most beautiful person in the whole galaxy,” he continued, kissing behind her ear.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Is it working?”

Rey leaned to the side to look at him. “Maybe.”

Poe smiled triumphantly, kissing her properly.


	61. “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH so finally making headway on this collection again. hopefully i'll be able to finish it up soonish :)
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

“If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”

Poe froze, his hand hovering over the plate of cupcakes on the counter. He glanced over his shoulder surreptitiously. Rey was sitting on the couch watching _Golden Girls,_ her back to him, petting a purring Bea.

Poe frowned. He was positive he hadn’t made a sound on his way to the kitchen. He walked to the sofa and leaned over Rey. “How’d you know I was there?”

Looking up at him, she wiggled her eyebrows. “Magic.”

Poe rolled his eyes, smiling, and dropped a kiss to her forehead.


	62. “It’s okay to cry…”

Rey sat against a large tree trunk, far enough away from the base that the sounds of celebration were a distant buzzing.

She stared blankly ahead, chewing on her lip to keep the emotions back.

“It’s okay to cry, you know,” Poe’s voice came from above her.

“M’not crying,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes as he sat down.

“Of course not.” Poe bumped his shoulder against hers. “But no one would blame you if you did.”

Rey’s eyes watered. “I’m just so tired of fighting.” She leaned her head against him.

“I know, sweetheart.” Poe took her hand. “I know.”


	63. “What do you mean? It’s exciting!”

“That’s exciting!” Rose squealed, clapping her hands delightedly.

“What do you mean ‘It’s exciting’?” Rey asked. “Poe just wants to take me to dinner off base. What’s so special?”

Rose smiled softly at Rey. “Honey, Poe likes you. Really likes you. The same way Finn likes me.”

“Poe doesn’t like me like that,” Rey insisted.

“Yes, he does,” Rose countered. “Fine, let’s bet on it. If he brings flowers tonight, it’s a date and you owe me your desert for a week. If I’m wrong, you get mine.”

Rey paused. “Deal.” They shook on it.

* * *

The flowers were pale blue.


	64. “Talk to me.”

“Rey?” Poe’s voice drifted through the trees on Ajan Kloss. “Are you okay?”

Rey stayed seated, pretending to meditate but still feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Talk to me, please.”

The concern in his voice broke her resolve. She let out a sob, the reality of Exogul crashing over her as she landed on the forest floor.

Instantly, Poe was at her side, his hands holding her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay,” he murmured, hugging her to him.

“I didn’t want him to be my family,” she whispered.

“I know.” He pressed a kiss against her hair.


	65. “Look at me— just breathe, okay?”

Rey woke up after midnight to the feeling of pain low in her stomach. She put a hand on her large belly. _Is this it?_

“Poe,” she said, shaking his shoulder.

“Wha’tim’sit?” Poe mumbled.

“I think I’m in labor.”

Poe sat bolt upright, fully awake now. “What!” He leapt up, dashing to collect her things before helping her up.

“I can’t do this.” Her breaths were wheezy.

Poe took her hands. “Look at me— just breathe, okay?”

Rey took a shaky breath.

“Just think.” Poe kissed her hand. “Soon we’re gonna meet her.”

Rey nodded. Time to meet her daughter.


	66. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you."

“Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”

Rey startled as Poe leaned over the table to look earnestly at her. “What?” Just then Rose stormed into the mess.

“POE DAMERON! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

Rey stood as Poe hid behind her. “It wasn’t my fault, Rosie!” he shouted, his hands on Rey’s waist.

“I worked on that A-wing for a month and you blew it up!” Rose tried to get her shockprod around Rey.

“I’ll make it up to you!”

“You’d better.”

Rey giggled at the relief on Poe’s face as Rose left.


	67. “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a follow up to chapter 41

“Oh my god! You’re in love with him!” Jess blurted out as she turned to look at Rey.

“What? No, I’m not,” Rey insisted.

Jess leveled a look at Rey. “I’ve been listening to you moan about him for three days. You’ve told me about his stupid hair, his stupid smile, his stupid need to argue. You’re in love with him and you don’t want to admit it.”

Rey looked at her blankly, her cheeks flushing.

“I can’t listen to both of you gripe about each other anymore. TALK TO HIM.” Jess gripped Rey’s shoulders, shoving her in Poe’s direction.


	68. “Well, this is where I live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didnt get the exact prompt in but whatever it's still cute 😂😂

“…And my buddy Finn— he’s great, you’ll like him—” Poe kept talking as they walked down the street. Their date had gone very well Rey thought as Poe continued his story. She felt a twinge as she paused at the steps to her apartment.

“Rey?”

“This is my house.”

“Really?” he asked, staring up at the door in disappointment. “You sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“I thought it was a couple blocks away…” He cocked his head in question.

“Maybe it is.”

Poe grinned as she took his hand.

“So…” He continued his story as they made another circuit of the block.


	69. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”

Rey glared at Poe as he and Finn walked past her onto the Falcon.

“I told you, I need to do this alone.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Poe scoffed, dropping his bag inside the Falcon’s door.

“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”

Rey huffed. Didn’t they know that they were too important? That she couldn’t loose them, too?

“Rey,” Poe said. “We’re not sitting by while you go off and get yourself killed. End of discussion.”

“But—”

“We’re your family, Rey, we’re coming with you.”


	70. “What are you afraid of?”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Rey muttered, staring down the application on the table.

“Exactly.” Poe pushed a pen into her hand. “You’re brilliant, driven and any company would be lucky to have you.”

“But, _Leia Organa_ ,” Rey said, emphasizing the name as if it was explanation enough.

“Yes, and she is looking for an engineer who is brilliant, like you.”

“I can’t.”

“Do you want to work for Unkar for the rest of your life?” Poe asked.

Rey sighed, shaking her head before signing her name. “There happy?”

“Yup.” Poe kissed her cheek, much to her surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> <3
> 
> Also If anyone wants to participate in the Damerey Camp Nano Cabin for the month send me an Ask or a Message [Here](https://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask) , there is still plenty of space if you want to join :D


End file.
